Usuario discusión:Leugim legna
Artículo Link Hola, solo quería decirte que has hecho muy buen trabajo con el artículo de Link, como esta la wiki necesitamos gente como tú, sigue así. Si necesitas una fuente de información, utiliza la wiki en inglés (Zeldapedia) es la que yo utilizo. Si tienes algun problema o duda pasate por mi discusión. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 14:40 26 ene 2012 (UTC) GraciasLeugim legna 15:02 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Infobox Veras el infobox de juegos fue borrado ya que no tenía uso, si quieres hacer el artículo del juego Zelda II, fijate del artículo Ocarina of Time. Utiliza su estructura, no se si me entiendes. Un Saludo PD: Contesta a los mensajes en la discusión del usuario que te hable --CM Xavi 21:07 30 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Una pregunta Se llama Plantilla de Navegación, para añadirla a una página tienes que: Dentro de , pones Plantilla:NavOOT y sustituyes OOT (Ocarina of Time), por las siglas del juego que quieras, por ejemplo ST (Spirit Tracks). PD: En los proximos días, editare el artículo de Link. No por que este mal redactado (esta muy bien), sólo voy a hacer un repaso en profundidad, y aplicare otra estructura. Con esto último me refiero a que en el apartado apariciones, en vez de ordenar los juegos cronologicamente, los ordenare por fecha de lanzamiento. Esto parece una tontería, pero es mejor que todos los artículos tengan una estructura para evitar lios. Asi que no te asustes si ves algo cambiada la página ok?? Un Saludo --CM Xavi 14:59 1 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Otra pregunta Plantilla:NavSS, esta es la página, si quieres buscar otra plantilla para actualizarla simplemente sustituye SS, por las siglas del juego que buscas. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 14:59 2 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: De Leugim legna Todavía no termine de editarlo, simplemente he ordenado las cosas!! Encuanto a los símbolos {C} estaban antes de mis ediciones, y tenía pensado quitarlos del medio cuando volviera a editar. Y he dejado thumb por que es lo normal a la hora de añadir imágenes en el artículo (no se añade thumb, cuando la imágen esta en un infobox o es el logo de un juego como en el artículo Ocarina of Time). Por cierto, que tipo de piel tienes puesta, la de wikia o monobook?? --CM Xavi 16:30 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Me refiero a que si ves la página con Piel Wikia o Piel Monobook (pincha en ellas para ver la diferencia) --CM Xavi 17:48 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Te lo he preguntado por que en una edición tuya vi un detalle típico de la piel monobook, nada sin importancia. PD: No hace falta que hagas un apartado cada vez que dejes un mensaje en una discusión, siempre que el tema que quieras tratar sea el mismo puedes editar desde el primer mensaje (como yo estoy haciendo ahora mismo) --CM Xavi 18:04 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Pues no sabría decirte exactamente cuál, pero no le des importancia, si te hice esa pregunta fue por que baraje la posibilidad de que estuvieras utilizando la piel monobook, algo que podría haberte perjudicado en alguna que otra edición --CM Xavi 19:35 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Link Hoy he editado sus características y atributos. He eliminado información que no era de fiar o que debia ser desarrollada en otra parte del artículo. Además he añadido la etimología. Otro día en el que tenga tiempo editare sus aparicones. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 16:20 7 feb 2012 (UTC) : PD: Pasate por el Artículo Destacado y ayudanos a elegir al artículo de este mes RE: De Leugim Legna Ya esta borrada, gracias por la informarme --CM Xavi 15:36 8 feb 2012 (UTC) : Pues no tengo ni idea, pero la wiki ha estado mucho tiempo sin supervisión seria, y no me extrañaría que haya más de un artículo en esas condiciones --CM Xavi 15:39 8 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Pregunta Pues verás, la cronología en si, osea el orden, es en base al libro de Hyrule Historia. Si embargo, la información ha sido copiada de una página llamada Sheikav, y posteriormente retocada por un servidor. La información es totalmente fiable, ya que los datos son lo sucedido en los juegos y nosotros simplemente lo hemos enlazado. Este artículo se mejorara cuando Hyrule Historia salga a la venta en España (espero salga aqui, si no tendremos que conformarnos con alguna traducción). Pero insisto, la información es fiable y muy buena --CM Xavi 19:54 9 feb 2012 (UTC) : Cualquier artículo puede ser nominado a destacar, siempre que el artículo no se artículo destacado. Por ejemplo, la Cronología puede nominarse, mientras que el artículo Espada Maestra, no pdría nominarse ya que ya es artículo destacado. --CM Xavi 20:33 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Tu tranquilo, el artículo destacado es para todos los usuarios de la wiki, todos podéis proponer y votar (lo pone en las reglas ;) ) --CM Xavi 21:56 11 feb 2012 (UTC) : No votan más usuarios, por que son un poco "flojos", y como ahi que leerse las normas y demás del concurso pasan de mi mensaje o del blog que dedique a este concurso. : Si algo le falta a esta wiki son personas que les guste de verdad esto, y le guste invertir su tiempo libre en hacer ediciones. Ahora mismo solo hay 5 usuarios como mucho que sean como te he describido. Por supuesto, tu estas entre ellos, ya que sin contarme a mi y mi compañero (los admin.), eres el que mas vela por la wiki y espero que sigas así ;) : Un Saludo --CM Xavi 15:39 13 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Pregunta El Link de Four Swords Adventures es el héroe cuádruple, al igual que en Four Swords. --CM Xavi 09:55 16 feb 2012 (UTC) : Pues si, tienen el mismo título, básicamente por que ambos juegos tienen una trama muy parecida y por que ambos utilizan la espada cuádruple y reciben ese título. : En cuanto al listillo que me has puesto ya le pongo un mensajito, además lo que más me jode de esta gente es que se registran, hacen cuatro chapuzas y no se vuelven a concectar --CM Xavi 09:31 18 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: De Leugim legna Así es, ese tipo de artícul,o a parte de innecesario, es de novato. Por que no le enseñas más o menos como va la cosa, no todo el mundo tiene ayuda garantizada --CM Xavi 09:29 19 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: De Leugim Legna Tienes como buscador el Mozilla Firefox?... si ese es tu buscador se como solucionarte el problema, ya que a mi me pasa algo parecido. Cuando pinchas en editar y se abre la página, te sale arriba como un cuadrito que te pone en inglés Welcome back! We've restored some changes you had not published. Delete my changes and start new edit. Pinchas en lo que te he subrayado y solucionado. Si tienes otro buscador no se como ayudarte... --CM Xavi 10:17 23 feb 2012 (UTC) puedes corregir el articulo de escudo espejo yo no se meterlo en la plantilla 20:30 26 feb 2012 (UTC) ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! 21:35 26 feb 2012 (UTC) RE:Aviso El artículo de Elementos Beta de Majora's Mask, no es válido para la wiki. La información del artículo es propia de curiosidades, pero NO las añadire al artículo The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, más que nada por que no me parece información fiable nunca escuche nada de esa información sobre Majora's Mask. Gracias por el aviso --CM Xavi 09:03 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Subida de imágenes Por favor, cuando subas una imágen ponle un nombre según las normas. Ponle un nombre que tenga que ver con la imágen y el juego del que procede. Si cuelgas una imágen de Link del Skyward Sword, lo normal es llamarla Link Skyward Sword.. o si lo prefieres con abreviatura Link SS. Y por supuesto ponle una licencia. Esta wiki esta muy desordenada, y las imágenes es uno de los temas más preocupantes, ya que eso no esta nada vigilado. --CM Xavi 18:43 28 feb 2012 (UTC) : A la imágen no le pasa nada. Verás, tengo en mente empezar una limpieza de imágenes (aunque no lo hare yo, pronto nombrare un tecer admin. para que se encarge del mantenimiento de las imágenes, pero eso es otro tema). Entonces vi que había dos imágenes sobre el Link de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y simplemente borre la peor. La que tenía el artículo de Link era la que he borrado y añadi la elegida. : PD: Cuando veas ediciones en páginas que sigues, sólo corrige si es necesario. Lo digo por que las ediciones que acabas de hacer en el artículo de Link eran innecesarias, pero no pasa nada. Por cierto, tienes posibilidades de ser el nuevo admin. --CM Xavi 19:13 28 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Aviso pues debido a eso tuve que volver a editar todo el aritculo, pero fresco y gracias Wolf link 22:35 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Tranquilo Cambia con tranquilidad y corrije los errores asi crece la wiki Wolf link 14:03 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Perdona no te tocare mas es que me quedaban pocas categorias para el logro que acabo de conseguir y estaba buscando cualquier categoria que faltara sry. 14:43 2 mar 2012 (UTC) No tengo ni idea lo voy a mirar y pon las categorias del caza mariposas antes de que la ponga yo. xd 16:31 2 mar 2012 (UTC) No hay 16:34 2 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Aviso Gracias por el aviso --CM Xavi 20:52 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Fusión de artículos He visto que has hecho diferentes artículos sombre los escudos y sus respectivas mejoras de Skyward Sword. Ahora te digo yo, no sería mejor unir en un sólo artículo un tipo de escudo y sus mejoras. Por ejemplo, en Escudo de Madera, añades Escudo de Madera Macizo y Escudo de Madera Robusto. Esta fusión más que nada es por que a parte de que al fin y al cabo son el mismo escudo, es una manera de tener un artículo más completo. Que opinas?? --CM Xavi 10:07 3 mar 2012 (UTC) : Miguel, necesito que te pases por el foro y votes sobre el siguiente tema. Para el avance de la wiki es importante esta votación. El tema y como votar esta explicado en el foro, aquí te dejo el link: : http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Bur%C3%B3crata : --CM Xavi 10:48 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Asi es, todos los escudos de Skyward Sword con sus mejoras deberíamos fusionarlos. Por otra parte NO se ha de fusionar el Templo del Presidio con la Tierra del Presidio, el Templo es lo suficientemente importante como para tener su propio artículo. Si el tuyo es más completo pues añade esa información al artículo creado por Carlos.nintendo y en tu artículo deja una pequeña descripción del Templo y un enlace al artículo del Templo. ok?? --CM Xavi 10:12 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Sip xD, la voy a editar mas luego porque es bien larguito [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 19:54 3 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Por que no me avisaste de que estabas? en el wiki y encima veterano.Kenta trainer master 23:06 3 mar 2012 (UTC) puedes venir al chat por favor Molon jajaja 21:43 6 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Aviso Así es, ahora mismo me dispongo a borrar el artículo. --CM Xavi 14:54 8 mar 2012 (UTC) : Además aprovecho para comentarte lo siguiente. Verás ya he recibido el poder de burócrata y ahora me toca formar una nueva adminstración. Y de momento solo he decidido nombrarte a ti administrador. Se que eres de fiar, que haras un buen trabajo y sobre todo que te aposiona la saga de Zelda. : Antes de darte el poder de admin. quiero saber si tienes claro las funciones de un admin., dime cuales son para ver si tienes idea mas o menos. : También quiero que me ayudes a completar la administración. Somos dos de momento, tu y yo, Niko lleva ya casi tres semanas inactivo y tal vez no vuelva. Nos vendría bien un tercero de momento, pero que si tienes a mas de dos usuarios para proponer no te cortes. --CM Xavi 15:24 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Vale lo tienes claro, en cuanto termine el mensaje te doy los poderes. Y dime, se te ocurre algún usuario??.. no se.. si dependiera 100% de ti, quien nombrarías?? --CM Xavi 19:39 8 mar 2012 (UTC) : Veo que has empezado fuerte jajajaja. Bien vayamos por partes: : 1º La verdad es que tanto como Wolf Link como Molon jajaja son dos buenos candidatos. Wolf Link edita mejor, pero apenas he tenido contacto con él, y el asociarse con otros usuarios es algo que ha de hacer un admin. y Molon jajaja como tu bien dices sus ediciones tienen que mejorar. Mirare con lupa a Wolf Link y tendre una conver con él, a ver si me termina de convencer. : 2º Si, hay que proteger el artículo de Link contra los usuarios que no estan registrados, también deberiamos hacerlo con los artículos más importantes, como la Cronología y Hyrule. : 3º Efectivamente, Música y Canciones son categorías dedicadas al mismo tipo de artículo, esta en mi lista de arreglos, pero como comprederas tengo poco tiempo con los estudios y no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo a la wiki, solo una mirada rápida al día. : 4º Reliquias Divinas? cuál su función y el juego, por que ahora no caígo en ello --CM Xavi 09:58 10 mar 2012 (UTC) : PD: Estoy pensandome seriamente borrar los artículos Hechizos y Familia Stal, por que al fin y al cabo son artículos de recopilación y para eso ya tenemos las categorías. Tú que opinas?? --CM Xavi 10:34 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Para las Reliquias Divinas puedes crear una página de desambiguación. Y los jucios del espíritu son las Hypneas --CM Xavi 11:09 11 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: Siempre que veas una página con la plantilla de Bien Redactado borra esa plantilla de la página ya que queremos desacernos de ella por ser inútil. Y que no se me olvide!! pasate por el Artículo Destacado y vota. --CM Xavi 11:32 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda Osea me avisas que Cm Xavi es burocrata, y eso que es??, je perdon por mi ignorancia Wolf link 23:44 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Todo en orden Ok todo entendido. Wolf link 15:07 9 mar 2012 (UTC) mENSAJE C Mensaje ES IMPOSIBLE ...como a sido posible que te hayas convertido en abm Pregunta Una pregunta leugim legna ¿como se cre una conexion a una pagina?Kenta trainer master 17:01 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Cuestiones Tio, eres un crack, contigo como administrador seguro que agilizamos mucho el desarrollo de la wiki ;). Por otra parte he de decirte que he nombrado a Wolf link administrador, sin duda es de lo mejor que tenemos por aquí y necesitamos un tercer administrador. Pasate por el foro, que tenemos que empezar a movernos. --CM Xavi 15:03 12 mar 2012 (UTC) : Tranquilo, no hay prisa, tomate el tiempo que nesites, si alguna vez te ves saturado de editar imágenes y quieres volver a editar artículos por variar un poco hazlo que no pasa nada. : El trabajo de las imágenes no solo es borrar las que no valen, es algo más complejo. Cuando edites una imágen tienes que hacer lo siguiente: #Por supuesto lo primero es pensar si la imágen vale o no para la wiki. Si tiene uso, ya sea para artículo o galería, se queda, si no se borra. #Revisar su nombre, su nombre tiene que ser relazionado con la imágen y el juego al que pertenece. Si en la imágen se ve a Link y pertenece a Skyward Sword, lo lógico es que se llame Link Skyward Sword o Link SS, ambas formas me valen. Si la imágen NO es de un juego, simplemente pones Link xD. Si ya existiera un Link SS, simplemente lo nombras como Link SS 2 #Si cambias el nombre y ves que la imágen enlaza a muchas páginas, deja un redirección del anterior nombre. #Añadir licencia, esto es mas fácil de lo que parece. Simplemente editas el artículo y añades un encabezado titulado licencia y la licencia correspondiente de la imágen. Lista de Licencias #Por último añades categorías, que para las imágenes deberíamos hacer categorías según personajes, juego y licencia. Por ejemplo, Link SS tendría como categorías Imágenes Link, Imágenes Skyward Sword y Fair Use (este último es su licencia). Las categorías ya existente en las imágenes las borras según vayas editando imágenes. : Si ves que alguien cuaelga imágenes sin respetar estos principios, le avisas. Al cuarto aviso a un mismo usuario, le baneas, va siendo hora de ejercer seriedad sobre las imágenes. : Al principio todo esto puedo parecer muy dificil y costoso, pero confio en ti, y se que lo haras de lujo. Recuerda, no tienes que dedicarle el 100% de tu actividad, siempre puedes desconectar un rato. Ya sabes, si algo no te cuadra, pasate por mi discusión --CM Xavi 08:40 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Mira he estado teniendo problemas con las plantillas o Las infobox en especial en lo de la imagen, como poder insertar una, agradecería tu ayuda. Wolf link 01:20 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Arreglado, los infobox volvierón a la normalidad --CM Xavi 19:28 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Estructura Que te parece la estructura nueva de Ocarina of Time como la estructura a seguir en todos los artículos de juegos?? PD: Estas de acuerdo con encargarte de las imágenes de la wiki?? no te veo muy convencido. --CM Xavi 09:33 18 mar 2012 (UTC) : Bueno, tampoco hay que quebrarse mucho la cabeza xD. Ve a lo simple, lo que nos interesa es clasificar las imágenes y organizar ese caos. Yo por mi parte te ire hechando un cable, estoy creando algunas categorías para las imágenes y demás. --CM Xavi 12:54 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Claro, eso es lo que tenía en mente. Deberíamos crear con respecto a los videojuegos, razas y personajes importantes como Link o Ganondorf. Yo ya he creado algunas: Imágenes de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Categoría:Imágenes de Link o Categoría:Imágenes de Hylian, son un ejemplo. También he creado otras como Categoría:Imágenes de Armas o Categoría:Imágenes de Letras Hylian. En cuanto a las imágenes de publicidad, etc.. no se muy bien como las podríamos clasificar. --CM Xavi 11:55 20 mar 2012 (UTC) : Bueno, creo que podríamos hacer así: *Categoría:Imágenes de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (dentro de ella imágenes generales, como el logo del juego) y dentro de esa categoría: **Categoría:Imágenes de Lugares The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Incluyendo Mazmorras) **Categoría:Imágenes de Objetos The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Incluyendo Armas y Items) : Esto hacerlo con todos los juegos, y después categorías independientes de personajes importantes y razas: *Categoría:Imágenes de Hylian (Así con todas las razas) *Categoría:Imágenes de Link (Esta a su vez hiria dentro de la categoría de Hylian) : Por útlimo otras imágenes que no tienen relación habría que clasificarlas de otro modo, aunque no se me ocurre ahora mismo. Al igual que tú tengo exámenes importantes y hasta el finde no podre dedicarle un rato considerable. --CM Xavi 15:47 20 mar 2012 (UTC) : PD: Aquí te dejo dos ejemplos de la estructura que te digo Categoría:Imágenes de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time y Categoría:Imágenes de Hylian --CM Xavi 10:19 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Bari el de bari? si es ese tenia pensado añadirle uno pero no sabia. Molon jajaja 22:18 19 mar 2012 (UTC) lo de k escribo en segunda persona es que me sale solo pero lo pondre como pedis luego lo de la Madre de Coocker es que no encuentro una imagen que se vea bien solo salen las que puse en la galeria y bueno lo del infobox no se me da muy mal. A antes de que se me olvide he creado una categoria llamada Historia para poner en las paginas de guerras y sucesos ya que no habia ninguna categoria t lo digo por si lo quieres quitar mejorar... e puesto historia para que se mas general. UN SALUDO!!! Molon jajaja 15:59 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Categorías Cuando creas una página de categoría, tienes que ponerle denlante del nombre Categoría:, o sino se crea un artículo. Ejemplo, has creado varias páginas a las que has nombrado Imágenes de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, al hacerlo así la wiki te lo contado como artículo. Lo correcto es Categoría:Imágenes de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. No te preocupes que ya lo he arreglado yo ;), pero tenlo en cuenta para la proxima --CM Xavi 16:08 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Pero ya me he creado una cuenta. Exactamente, ¿cómo que profundos? Gracias JuanDe 19:24 2 abr 2012 (UTC) infoboxes tenia pensao ponerle solo k me tenia k ir. y lo de alargar los articulos si son los de los zurrones no se como alargarlos. Molon jajaja 20:37 6 abr 2012 (UTC) ola, soy residentzeldaCUJ Y me gustaria editar una curiosidad en un tema que esta bloqueado, el del desierto de lanayru de zelda skyward sword, gracias. Porque en el articulo Torneo Celeste hay imagenes de un monstruo que no tiene nada que ver. 22:10 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Buenas e Leugim Legna puedes reducir la imagen y la plantilla de este articulo Golondro se puede cambiar la imagen pero no queda ta n bien y yo no tengo nidea de como corregrilo y lo he intentado bueno hasta otra. 22:45 21 abr 2012 (UTC) e tu dejalo lo e arregalo pero echale un vistazo es que antes la plantilla era enorme pero ya lo e corregido jejejej gracias a ti me he vuelto un pro con las plantillas jej ejej GRACIAS. 22:54 21 abr 2012 (UTC) RE: Pasame los links de las páginas y vere que hacemos con ellas, pero por lo que dices, lo más seguro es que las borremos, aún así le echare un vistazo --CM Xavi 19:27 27 abr 2012 (UTC) : Sospecho que pertenecen al juego Link's Awakening, algunos se parecen, pero no son nada fiables, así que se borran esos nombres de lugares. --CM Xavi 07:36 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Artículo Destacado Ya esta en marcha el nuevo Artículo Destacado, ya sabes a participar ;) --CM Xavi 10:28 6 may 2012 (UTC) Link En el artículo Link, en el apartado Super Smash Bros. he borrado una imágen puesta por ti, en esa imágen decías que ese era el Link de Super Smash Bros., pero el de la imágen es el de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Del Link de Super Smash Bros. no hay imágenes en condiciones, creeme las he buscado en profundidad. Ya lo he corregido, te lo digo para que no haya mal entendidos. --CM Xavi 09:19 9 may 2012 (UTC) ¿Es malo si edito varias veces y cada cierto tiempo el articulo de La Mascara de Majora? Porque me he dado cuenta de que estaba mal redactado, y la verdad como no tengo mucho tiempo para la edicion investigo un poco y lo que voy consiguiendo lo agrego al articulo, ademas redactarlo es medio complicado porque no sale mucha informacion sobre la mascara en si y bueno esa es mi duda simplemente. Tambien estoy editando el articulo de Majora que tambien sufre de mal redaccion. The Legend Of Link 18:10 21 may 2012 (UTC) hola leugim legna oye sabes como crear una cuenta nesesito que me ayudes por favor189.192.179.208 16:10 11 jun 2012 (UTC)firma usuario de wikia De vuelta Ya me tienes otra vez por aquí, gracias por seguir trabajando en la wiki a pesar de mi ausencia. Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme ;) --CM Xavi 11:04 24 jun 2012 (UTC) : De lujo, que se note por que te nombre administrador ;). Por cierto, has creado la página Bazar de Altárea, buen trabajo, pero sería mejor que lo llamases Bazar (Skyward Sword), ya que existe un Bazar en Ocarina of Time. --CM Xavi 19:47 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Por cierto, si alguna vez estas por aquí y nos ves en el chat, pasate que no viene mal un rato de charla ;) --CM Xavi 22:47 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Artículo Destacado Ya esta en marcha de nuevo el Artículo Destacado, diselo a los demás usuarios activos como siempre haces ;) --CM Xavi 21:18 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola me gustaria poder ayudarte en este wiki y en batpedia. Por favor contactame por e-mail. Mi e-mail es: kakashisurusuge2@gmail.com Kakashisurusuge4 18:29 10 jul 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4 Reunión! Hola, Batichico! Espero que andes bien :) Quería comentarte que hemos estado platicando Wolf Link y yo acerca de un tema del wiki que consideramos debe tratarse inmediatamente... Pero quisiéramos hablarlo nada más tú, Xavi, Wolf Link y yo. No sé si puedas conectarte estos días al chat, me parece que es importante que estés y des tu opinión al respecto. Ya se le ha dado aviso a Xavi. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto, vale? Cuídate mucho. Saludos. Asuka-Mawa ( ¡Comenta lo que desees! ^.^) 03:10 14 jul 2012 (UTC)Asuka-Mawa RE: Primero Leu, firma los mensajes!!, segundo los userboxes nunca han sido una preocupación mía, ya que para mi eso de "decorar" el perfil de un usuario es una perdida de tiempo. Si quieres actualizarlos tú, adelante --CM Xavi (discusión) 22:00 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Duda Disculpe pero se podria conectar que necesito hablar con usted.Wolf link (discusión) 19:27 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Add the section headline estuve hablando con Xavi y me pidio que comenzara a hacer guias, ya que el usuario al que le corresponia esa parte ya no esta aqui, si dices que esa guia ya esta hecha, cuales se necesitan entonces? :o REfanist (discusión) 20:50 3 ago 2012 (UTC)REfanist Artículo Destacado Ya esta en marcha el de este mes ;) --CM Xavi (discusión) 11:53 5 ago 2012 (UTC) : Por cierto, lo de las guías fui yo el que le dije a Retro que redactara las guías, que empezara de cero si era necesario borrando la información existente. También tiene mi orden de redactar guías que esten siendo construidas por otras personas, ya que estas personas son ineficazes y Retro hará un buen trabajo --CM Xavi (discusión) 11:57 5 ago 2012 (UTC)